


Say No - The Hector and Alucard Edition

by Temporarily



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alucard and Hector Deserved Better, Alucard takes his job as mentor very seriously, Canon Rewrite, Castlevania Season 3 Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Gen, He's also pining, Implied Relationships, Minor Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Multi, No Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Rejection, look at that we dodged the trauma yay!, to the point that it ruins his own assassination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temporarily/pseuds/Temporarily
Summary: A story in two parts, in which Hector and Alucard both manage to find the strength and clarity to demand what’s best for them.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Sumi & Taka, Hector & Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Say No - The Hector and Alucard Edition

Hector stared at the very pretty vampire lady who had just propositioned him in his cell and felt a part of his heart break off and crumble. No, not break, it twisted itself up in revolted knots. 

The forgemaster was no stranger to manipulation, Carmilla had taken excellent care of that. So, when he looked at Lenore staring up at him through her long lashes, that lovely blush across her cheeks, and realized what she was suggesting he wanted to believe her. He really, truly did. 

But Hector was in no position to allow himself that. He was trapped in a dungeon and doomed to a fate as a comfortable lap dog if he was lucky, a disposable pawn if he wasn’t, and death if he refused to comply for too long. He had to focus on survival. And survival did not side with the pretty words of this fanged diplomat. 

“No,” was the very first thing out of his mouth. It was an utterly horrified  _ No _ , so much so that he could see Lenore’s eyes redden as she took offense, so he hastened to explain. “Nonono not—not because you aren’t perfectly lovely but—Lenore, look, you were right. Commerce needs no trust to succeed but what you’re suggesting that kind of relationship,  _ that  _ requires trust and  _ I do not trust you. _ ” The vampire’s expression shifted from murderous to merely hurt. 

“After all I’ve done for you?”

“I know Carmilla thinks me a fool but if she taught me anything, it is how to recognize false kindness.” 

“It is not false kindness!” Lenore protested. “Let me prove it to you, Hector,  _ what do you want?! _ ” 

“Not you,” he said firmly. 

“You lie,” she hissed, sliding closer until she was looking up at him with those lovely warm brown eyes again and alright, fine, maybe he was to a certain extent. But still—

“I want my freedom. Not just to be out of this cage but freedom from this castle and everyone who rules here. And that is the one thing you can’t give me. You said it yourself. To free me would be a betrayal of your sisters.” The vampire’s eyes hardened. She took a step back, her face set in a terrifyingly cool nonchalance. Hector half expected her to rip his throat out any minute now. 

“Then it seems we are at an impasse.” 

“Not necessarily.” She startled. Hector sighed and resigned himself to being doomed to life as a disposable pawn. “I will forge you and your sisters your army. Even if you’ve hired mercenaries, a couple hundred night-creatures couldn’t hurt. I will do this in exchange for being let out of this cage and given a comfortable place to live and work in, and good food. You can play your games, call me Good Boy or Pretty or Puppy or whatever humiliation makes you satisfied but, Lenore?”

“Yes Hector?” She was smiling now, triumphant, and he was rightfully terrified but he mustered the courage to made his tongue speak on. 

“Don’t ever try to win my loyalty by securing my heart. I’ve read through that vampire philosophy book, I know all the perfectly reasonable-sounding explanations for why you don’t see me as anything more than some particularly interesting and useful cattle, so don’t insult me or yourself by trying to pretend you have a genuine interest in me. I’ve had enough of being manipulated. If I’m going to be used, then I’ll set my own terms instead of allowing you to string me along. Got it?” She smirked and said, 

“Understood, my pretty little forgemaster. Although you would do well not to assume what philosophy I follow. I think you’ll find that it has led you to underestimate the extent of my interest in you.” Hector shivered and reminded himself that even if she wasn’t lying, even if she was looking at him like she wanted to throw him to the cold dungeon floor and eat him up, she must surely be deceiving him in some manner. So he ignored her pointedly sultry looks and said,

“I want to put our agreement in writing. A contract of employment, if you will.”

“I thought you said you didn’t trust me,” Lenor pointed out with a perfectly arched brow.

“I have learned enough not to trust you with my heart,” Hector agreed. “…But it seems I'm still foolish enough to trust your word.” The vampire stepped forward to whisper in his ear, 

“You will not regret this Hector. Let me grab a pen.” Hector sincerely hoped he would not. But he had a creeping certainty that whenever the end of this came, whatever form it may take, he would regardless. 

* * *

Sleep did not come any easier to Alucard tonight than it had in the past few months. Or perhaps he hadn’t slept well since he woke up from his nap underneath Gresit. Did dhampirs even need to sleep? Perhaps he should design an experiment to figure it out, with himself as the subject. It would be entirely impartial and flawless with his exhausted and absent mind, he was sure. 

After he had tried every other position and failed to get comfortable, he crossed his hands over his chest and contemplated getting a coffin. Just to play into the stereotype. Maybe he could jump out one morning and scare Trevor and S—

He cursed and shook his head to cut off the thought before he could finish it. 

The door to his bedroom creaked open and Alucard sat up in alarm. Sumi and Taka stood in their night shifts with their hands behind their backs. There was something… unsettling in their gaze. 

“What’s wrong?” Alucard asked.

“Nothing is wrong,” Taka assured him as he stepped into the room. 

“Everything’s fine,” Sumi said softly, placatingly, as she advanced to the edge of his bed and sat there. Alucard stared at her, still somewhat groggy and confused. If nothing was wrong, then why were they in his room? Why were they looking at him like that? Why were they both reaching out to place a hand on his chest?

“You’ve been so alone,” Taka crooned, and something in Alucard’s throat stretched tight and stole away his words. He blinked sharply. Taka wasn’t wrong, but it hadn’t been so bad lately, at least he wasn’t holding conversations with ugly little hand-sewn dolls anymore—

“It's time for your reward,” Sumi said, and Alucard was parting his mouth to ask her  _ What reward?  _ when both of them shoved him down on the bed—which he allowed, although he still wasn’t sure what they wanted. 

Sumi made it perfectly clear what they wanted when she leaned down to kiss him. 

_ Ah,  _ Alucard thought, his mind a sudden muddy of thoughts that struggled to make themselves clear. This was not ideal. Something seemed to have gone horribly wrong. There had to be some sort of misunderstanding. 

By the time he managed to work this much out, Sumi had pulled away and Taka was leaning forward. Alucard stopped him with a hand in front of his face. 

“What are you doing?” The two looked at each other, surprised by the question. 

“Repaying you for your kindness, and for all your good deeds before that,” Taka explained, attempting to bypass his hand and lean in for a kiss again but Alucard sat up and removed their hands from his chest with a sharp grip around each of their wrists. 

“I do not need or ask for any sort of repayment. I do want a good night’s rest, though I doubt I will get it. Now, return to your rooms and go to sleep.” 

“We would be happy to tire you out,” Sumi insisted impishly, shifting close enough on the bed to lean against him. Both fledgling hunters were pouting in what was admittedly an adorable manner. Alucard looked up at the ceiling and muttered a string of curses under his breath before meeting their gaze again.

“Right. Listen to me. This is not happening. Not because you aren’t both perfectly attractive but because you came to me asking you to teach you how to kill vampires, and I decided to be your mentor and feed you and give you shelter and an education of my own free will, and  _ I do not desire any compensation for that. _ ”

“It won’t be compensation then,” Taka said. “Or any kind of reward.”

“We want you, Alucard,” Sumi said. “Please, let us have you.” Alucard gripped their wrists tighter in warning and began to curse just about everything under the sun that led to this situation. God, chief and foremost, fuck him if he even existed, and then the Devil too for good measure, curse his fool of a mad father who had to go off on a genocidal mission and lead Alucard to patricide, curse that stupid general Cho that held these determined humans captive and also  _ fuck  _ Trevor and Sypha for leaving him all alone to deal with this bullshit. Really, fuck them. 

The young hunters started to realize they might have made a mistake when Alucard’s eyes shifted from their typical soft gold to glowing the dangerous color of molten metal in the dark room. And not in a sexy way. In a distinctly angry way.

“You have ten seconds to get out of my room before I throw you out,” the dhampir declared. “Ten.” Sumi and Taka glanced at each other, and Alucard saw a well-concealed but still present panic in their silent conversation that made him think they should be dashing out the door any second now. But then—oh dear lord  _ why _ —the stubborn children began advancing again. “Nine!” he said as Sumi wrapped her free arm around his shoulders and pressed against him. “Eight!!!” came as Taka slid closer and slipped a hand up his thigh. “SEVEN!!!” 

_ “Alucard, please,”  _ Sumi begged in a breathy whisper right against his ear, and Alucard’s patience was gone. 

“SixfivefourthreetwooneZERO!” And with that, he leapt off the bed faster than their eyes could follow, tucked Sumi under one arm, threw Taka over his shoulder, and started marching for the door. It took them a moment to realize what exactly happened but when they did, they immediately began to struggle in his hold. “Stop squirming!” Alucard snapped. “It’s long past bedtime for the both of you! I didn’t take issue with you running around the castle at all hours before, but this has gone too far! If I’d known teenagers were this—” Frisky? Horny? Utterly senseless? “—troublesome I never would have let you inside the castle!” Never mind the fact that if you didn’t count the time from his very long nap, Alucard was still, technically, barely older than they were. But that didn’t count, because Alucard was half-vampire. He was wise and mature and these hunters had come to  _ him  _ for guidance. So Alucard was going to be the responsible adult and stop everyone from making some very foolish mistakes. 

Had he ever acted like he was interested? He can’t have. All he’d known at their age was his family. The extent of his… experience, was a few self-exploratory sessions with a rather graphic romance novel. He couldn’t understand why they were being so  _ persistent.  _

Sumi finally seemed to have figured out how this was going to work, but Taka was struggling even more now, kicking Alucard in the ribs even as he insisted the dhampir take them back to bed. 

“Stop that,” Alucard scolded. “I told you not to—” He halted in the middle of the corridor. Taka’s nightshift was riding up as he continued to kick and revealing something Alucard wished he’d never had to know. The dhampir closed his eyes, took a deep breath through his nose and set Taka on his feet, maintaining a tight grip on his shoulder in case he tried to run, although at this point Alucard might have welcome that. “Taka, are you—are  _ either  _ of you wearing any undergarments?!” Taka grinned and asked, 

“Are you?” And then the stupid little human stepped forward and reached around to  _ grope Alucard’s ass.  _

It was. A  _ miracle _ . Nothing had killed them for their sheer impertinence yet. Alucard was sorely tempted. He restrained himself to slapping Taka’s hand away—with a little extra vampiric strength because the brat  _ deserved  _ it—and wrestling him into the same hold he had Sumi in, tucked under his arm. Then he continued to carry them down the hall and down the stairs and all the way back to their room, ignoring every protest. 

By the time he reached their room, they seemed to have given up on seducing him, which was a relief. Both young hunters pouted as he tucked them into bed and ruffled their hair with exasperation and wished them a good night. 

“Wait,” Sumi called and after their little demonstration, Alucard really shouldn’t have. He would have been well within his rights to walk out that door and maybe lock them inside. But he didn’t. He stayed to listen. Sumi seemed to struggle with her words for several moments before she eventually asked, “…Why?”

“You are my students,” he said because that was all there should have been to say but from the way Taka was opening his mouth to argue clearly, they needed more persuading. “If you thought that meant something more I am sorry for giving you that impression but. No. You are sorely mistaken.” 

“What does that have to do with anything?!” Taka argued anyway. “Maybe we just think you’re attractive and you deserve something nice for once!” Sumi nodded in agreement with her partner. 

“You do deserve it.” Alucard could only laugh in disbelief. He leaned against the doorframe for support. 

“You sought to reward me, to  _ spoil me _ , and  _ sex  _ was the first thing that came to mind?  _ Sex!  _ How?! How was that the first thing you thought of?” Sumi and Taka shifted and shrugged. Their expressions were more guarded than guilty. “ _ Honestly.  _ If I were in your position—something I can barely wrap my head around but let’s say for the sake of argument I could understand your line of reasoning—the first thing I would have offered was blood. I  _ am  _ half-vampire, I do still need to eat, if far less frequently. Of course, knowing that you were held captive as blood-slaves for most of your lives I never would have asked—” 

“You can drink my blood!” Taka declared, sitting up and pulling aside the neckline of his shift. “I—I don’t mind.” Alucard took a few seconds to stare at Taka. He observed the way his eyebrows were scrunched up and the way he seemed to have a silent conversation with Sumi that left her looking very worried. And fierce. She looked ready to rip Alucard’s head off if he so much as opened his mouth in Taka’s direction. Slowly, the dhampir shook his head.

“No.”

“But—” 

“Whatever your reasons for offering, I can see in your eyes it is not because you genuinely want to. I would not drink from someone who has feared vampire fangs all his life.” Alucard stepped forward to gently guide the boy back down until he was lying under the covers. He tugged the shift more securely in place. Taka tried not to show it, but he exhaled in relief when Alucard stepped away. “Rest,” the dhampir ordered. He turned to Sumi and smoothed her hair back from her forehead. “You too." Sumi closed her eyes. Her brow held a tension like she was trying to hold back tears. Of frustration or embarrassment or sadness, he couldn’t begin to say. 

“Why?” she asked again, strangely forlorn this time. Alucard hesitated at the foot of her bed. 

“…I am very fond of you both. But not like that.” He left their beds and prepared to close the door. Sumi had her face buried in her pillow. Taka was glaring at him with a frustration Alucard didn’t even want to try and decode. He sighed and said, “If you like, we can discuss what all this was about in the morning. Or I can pretend it never happened. It’s your choice. Tomorrow, I will teach you the basics of magic. Until then, try to sleep well.” And with that, he shut the door. He took a moment to rub his temples and run a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. He took a long, deep breath. 

Right. He needed wine. A few bottles at least. Sleep was a lost cause tonight. And then after that, he was going to start building a coffin. One that locked from the inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't know what time this year S4 will drop I figured now was as good a time as any to post this.  
> Do y'all ever just, stop whatever you're watching or reading and make up what you think is going to happen next because you know you're not gonna like what's about to happen? And you don't continue until you've made up the fix-it in your head?  
> I did that halfway through each of these scenes. Figured I might as well add it to the stockpile of season 3 fix its.  
> Yes that is a Hamilton reference in the title, and yes I may have been screeching/sobbing the chorus in my head for a good chunk of episode 9.


End file.
